Three new stories 20
by frozenwolf94
Summary: Just another three possible stories I might write this year so read the three and vote on my poll


**A.N: **Hey guys fw94 here and sadly it's not a new story or a new chapters of any of my current stories, but I'm putting this out here so that I can get an early finish on the pole that's on my profile page now so that way I can put my Pokémon poll back up there. So if you are familiar to my ways of things I do at times when I have a poll for a story idea or crossovers I want to do, I post something like this to where I let you guys read the title of the story and the summary of the stories on the poll and tell you guys on how it's going to work and the pairings I plan on doing for the story, oh and before we start I would like to apologize for not posting anything for a while, I just got distracted by a lot of things during winter break, that and getting sucked into call of duty ghosts. So let's get this started with the first story idea!

1. RWBY: Burst

People thought that Grimm creatures, criminals and the White Fang was the only things to worry about, but when new type of Grimm creatures called Aragamis suddenly appeared 18 years ago, a new era of Hunters and Huntresses was also created in order to fight back against these new terrifying monsters, they were known as God Eaters! Join Chris Somata, a New-Type God Eater, as he goes to Beacon Academy to hone his skills to fight the Aragami.

So that was the first story, it's basically RWBY crossover with God Eater Burst with it being based in the RWBY universe. Now the Aragami aren't going to be like OP and that Chris and any OC God Eaters would be the only ones to kill them, any of the cast of RWBY would be able to kill an Aragami, the only difference really it that God Eaters in my story can get the core things or whatever from the Aragamis and I thought about this crossover when I finished volume one of RWBY that the weapon in the show are somewhat similar to the weapons in the God Eater game by changing from a melee weapon to a gun. As for the pairing, I was thinking of pairing him up with ether with Blake or Yang. So let's head to story number dos! Oh and tell me if I spelled Aragami right if you played God Eater Burst… it's been awhile since I played it.

2. Dragons May Cry!

Chris Somata was just an ordinary teen till he started working Dante, he finds out that he's half human and… half demonic dragon!? Now his world is turned upside down as he tries to find answers about what he is as he fights demons, monster and trying to keep his friends and family safe!

Now this is a Devil May Cry and Darkstalkers crossover that I thought of while I was playing DMC 4 the other day and I just played the new one, which brought an idea to my head that what if, something like Dante except instead of being half angel and half demon, Chris could be half human and half demonic dragon. It's still going through some ideas and the reason it's a crossover story with Darkstalkers is that I'm adding the charaters from the game into my story and pairing Chris with one of the charaters so that's one thing I want to ask you guys on who I should pair him up with… but I have a feeling most of you guys are going to say Morrigan lol. And also would you guys rather I put new or old Dante in the story. Now for the final story in the poll!

3. Soul Eater/Extra

He fought in the Holy Grail war and won, but at the same time lost as he was going to be deleted by the grail. But before he could be deleted he put in his one wish was that, if he could be given a chance to find his own identity. The Grail answers that wish by sending him and his servant to the Soul Eater universe. Join Chris Somata as him and his servant try to survive in a world full of madness!

This story I actually like the idea of for a lot of reasons and this one should be obvious that it's a Fate/Extra crossover with Soul Eater where the servant, basically Archer, Saber, and Caster, could turn into the weapon and the MC, being my OC, be the one fighting and at one point the people he defeated in the Holy Grail War show up in the story. As for the pairing I was thinking of pairing him up with Maka and bump the Soul Eater cast's age by two years since the MC from Fate/Extra was probably 15-16 years old.

So I hope any of these stories catches your guys' eyes and vote for the one that you like the most and if you have any questions about any of the stories just PM me your questions and I'll try my best to answer them.


End file.
